Different
by Crys8853
Summary: A one shot, that was milling around in my head. What happens when Ranger comes home after being in the wind to find things are different. Babe HEA


RPOV

Being in the wind the last 6 months has been hell. I was so ready to be home and more importantly I was ready to see my Babe. The memory of the night that I left still lingers in my mind, it was something that I allowed myself to venture to while I was on mission.

 _I picked the locks on her apartment door and silently let myself in. the apartment was dark, the only noise that I heard was her rat running on his wheel. I made my way to her bedroom. Only to come up short when I heard her whispering to herself. I cracked the door, so that I could hear better what she was saying._

 _"Joe, I can't just disappear with you… You know that he and I are just friends…. It is not like that…..really because what you have with Terri is so different…I don't believe you for one second…..I don't really care….so what if Ranger is here…it is not really any concern of yours….you know what Joe, Fuck You!"_

 _I heard her throw her phone across the room and then smash into pieces as it hit the wall._

 _"Ranger, I know that you are there, you might as well come in." I hear her say from her side of the door. I push open the door._

 _"Are you okay?" I ask. I know that she does not want to talk about it, but I need to know that she is okay._

 _"Yeah, he is just being an asshole, you know like normal." She shook her head. "What brings you by?" She finally looks me in the eye and stares at me, like she is trying to read my mind. I know the moment that she figures it out. She crawls out of bed and makes her way across the room to me. She wraps her arms around my neck and jumps up into my arms and wraps her legs around my waist. "When do you go?"_

 _"In the morning, I just came to see you before I leave." She nods. Then she leans in and kisses me on the lips it is sweet and soft. At first I am shocked because she never initiates the kisses between us. It only took me a second before the shock wears off and I kiss her back. We break a few moments later when it becomes necessary for air._

 _"How long?" she pants._

 _"Not sure, could be a quick as a couple of months or as long as a year, the details were really unclear." She nods._

 _"Well, then solider, let's make sure that you have a good memory to take with you." She slams her lips down on mine. I groan into her mouth and slip my tongue into her willing mouth. Her hands are everywhere. I slip my hands up her back and under her shirt, tracing her back with my fingers. I made my way to the bed, it was dawn when I slip myself from her warm body and her bed._

We made love throughout the night, it was the best goodbye, I had ever had before a mission. That memory is what kept me alive, wanting to come home to her. I made my way to her apartment, I sat in the parking lot gathering the courage to make my way to her door and hopefully into her arms. As I sat in the parking lot, I dialed Tank needing to hear the report from my time away.

"Yo." He answered.

"Report" I said.

"Hey Rangeman, everything is good. No break ins, 8 new accounts, and no injuries."

"Stephanie?"

"She is good, but we need to talk about some stuff that happened while you were away."

"What happened to her?" I growled. I was met with silence, I immediately was out of the Turbo and made my way across the parking lot and into her building. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of her door on the second floor. I picked the lock and made my way in. I was met with nothing, there was nothing in the apartment. It was empty.

"What the fuck Tank, there is nothing here, Where is she?" I said into the phone, but was met with a dial tone. I made my way from room to room just to make sure that I wasn't missing something.

"Ranger?"

"Yeah" I answered. I made my way back to the living room. Tank was standing there. "Where is she, Tank?"

"Ranger, she is fine, she needed to get away from the burg."

"Where is she?"

"Miami" He answered.

"How long?"

"The past 4 months"

"Do you have an address for her there, I need to get to her."

"Man, she is at Rangeman. Here." He said with a laugh as he handed me a ticket for a flight to Miami leaving in a couple of hours. "I knew once you got here that you would want to know where she was and why she left, I can only give you the where, she is going to have to give you the why." I nod. I take the ticket and make my way to the Turbo and then I head to Newark to catch my flight.

Once my flight is in the air, I make a call to Rangeman in Miami and request a pick up. I settle back into my seat and let my mind wander. Why would she leave Trenton, I know that she hates the burg on her bad days, but she is always so resilient about the crap that happens to her. What happened that was so bad that she had to leave Trenton, not just Trenton but the entire fucking state. That cop better not have done anything to her. I swear to god he will wake up in Siberia. I am pulled from my musings by the plane softly landing. I make my way to the gate and down to the baggage claim. I make my way outside, and there leaning against a SUV is my Babe. She smiles when she sees me, my god does she look good. She has toned up, but she still has her curves. I scan down her body with my eyes, her breasts look slightly larger, than I remember, I keep going, and her stomach looks a little poochier than normal. Mios Dios, my Babe is pregnant.

I walk up to her and gather her in my arms. I bury my face in her curls and inhale her scent.

"I missed you," I say in an almost sigh.

"I missed you too there Batman." She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me closer, we were standing there for a few minutes. I could feel her taking strength from me, as much as I was drawing it from her. I felt a jab to my stomach and looked down to see what it was. Steph laughed.

"I guess he is happy to see Daddy too." She said with amusement in her voice. I gasped, did she say that I was the baby's daddy. Madre dios! She did. I smile and look into her eyes she nods to confirm my thoughts.

"Babe".

Fin

 _ **I know that it is short but just something that was playing in my mind. I know that there are places that this could and maybe one day. I am working on some interesting stories that I am having fun divulging into. I hope that I will post those soon. I have been playing catch up in the Plum world so I might have a few stories that jump off the cannon.**_

 _ **Crys.**_


End file.
